Inuyasha I'm
by Sakuragurl101
Summary: Kagome's pregnant what's gonna happen now? How does inuyasha take it? Summary sucks i know, my first fic, I'll probly change the title l8tr.
1. The news

**Ok I'm gonna warn you I have never I repeat never written a story b-4. Plz b nice k. Constructive criticism is allowed trust me I'm probly gonna need it. Oh and if you like it review I'm not gonna update unless I get a few reviews…send flames if u wanna (I could use the extra heat lol)**

Oops just about forgot;

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha….trust me if I did I wouldn't b sittin at my stupidly slow + messed up puter with a towel wrapped around my hair posting a story on fanfiction…..any who enough of my rambling….ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!YAY!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

Sango is looking at me strangely, she knows, she must know that

Inuyasha and I spent the night together a couple months ago. She must

know or at least have some idea of why I ran when that demon attacked

today. Too bad Inuyasha didn't know he's sooo mad, but it's too hard to tell

him, to tell him my little secret, I never knew someone could be so

protective over a little being who they have never met. Oh how I missed the

feudal era but at first I was so sick and then I found out, and now here I am

back after 2 months wearing a VERY loose kimono (I'm bigger than I

expected to be at 2 months along) and wearing some light perfume while

using a miko spell to cover most of my scent. "KAGOME!!!!!" I hear

Inuyasha yell, I bet he's pissed at me for running off, "Kagome where the

hell are you!!" "I'm over here" I call out to him. Inuyasha comes running up

to me one look at his face tells me my first assumption was right, he's

definitely pissed, "Hi Inuyasha" I say sweetly "Don't 'hi' me, what the hell

happened back there? Why did you run away you never do that?" Shit I

was hoping he wouldn't ask, but I know I have to tell him after all its his

right to know, I take a deep breath "well ummmm" I stop and take another

breath before I continue 'I can do this' I tell myself, "Inuyasha we need to

talk" "Well speak then!!" he says impatiently "I wanna know why you

disappeared for 2 months, and might I add sealing the well up temporarily so

I couldn't come get you, now when you do show back up you run at the first

sign of danger you run away, so I agree we do need to talk cuz right now I'm

pretty confused!!!" Shit that was loud I would say he's just a little ticked

right now. I look around noticing the others who are pretending not to listen

in on our lovely 'conversation' "fine then lets talk…in Private" I say

gesturing to the others who Inuyasha forgot were there "feh" "fine hold on"

he reaches out to grab me and put me on his back but I moved making him

miss "I'll walk" I tell the confused hanyou "feh, whatever" is all the answer

he gives me. With that we begin to walk into the forest and away from the

prying ears of our friends. Finally after about 10 minutes of silent walking

he stops me, personally I wish we could just keep walking and I would never

have to tell him, but no such luck. He turns me around to face him "spill it, I

know your keeping something from me, what's going on?" well that was

straight to the point "ok" where to start… "Well… ummmmmmm…

I…I…I…I…" My God I'm terrified what if he gets really mad, or… "Out

with it Kagome, no more stalling" uh oh… DEEP breath (I seem to be doing

that a lot) "Inuyasha I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant"………

Sorry it's so short as I said it's my first attempt! aurevoir(bye)


	2. Enter Naraku

Sakura: I'm like SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I've been busy!! Karropp has written a bunch of chappies but i'm a slow typer and I have 2 type them up cuz when it comes 2 grammer and spelling...she's hopless lol...well cosider this a belated christmas gift :D i'll try 2 get least 1 more chappie out next yr...lol!!

* * *

Chapter 2...Enter Naraku:

I swear I have never seen him fall so fast not even when I say 'sit'. When he was finnaly out of his daze he stammered "wha…what did

you say?" I bet I could have pushed him over with a feather!! "I said i'm pregnant Inuyasha" I said now with a broad smile hoping he

wont get mad at me "who...who's the father Kagome?" he askes trying to sound mad but only sounding dissapointed. ' My goodness is he

that blind does actually think I slept with someone else?' "Inuyasha you know I have only ever been with you that way" I said trying to

ease his thoughts but it didn't work, he was in too much pain to really hear any of what I was saying, currently he was studying his bare

feet, I place my hands on the sides of his face forcing him to look at me "Inuyasha it's YOUR baby" I tell him looking straight in the eye.

He still looked like he didn't believe me but he could tell I wasn't lying. He was silent most of the way back to Kaede's village. Suddenly I

sensed jewel shards coming straight at us, but before I am able to tell Inuyasha this Naraku appeared behind me and grabbed me by my

arm. I have NEVER seen Inuyasha move as quickly as he did then, it was obvoius that he was severely pissed at Naraku, his eyes were

almost completely red and he still had the Tetsaiga! I was suddenly thrown backwards by Naraku but suprisingly I didn't fall, Inuyasha

had managed to catch me and he then set me gently by a tree, "You bastard don't you dare touch Kagome" He growled "Windscar!!" he

yells while slashing at Naraku with his Tetsaiga. We were surehit Naraku but after all the smoke had cleared Naraku was n he had no

where to be seen. Inuyasha rushed to my side "Kagome are you ok?" I have never seen him look so concerned for me or anyone else for

that matter -not even for Kikyo- and by the look on everyone elses faces (they must have come durring the fight) while he checked me

over neither had they. "I'm ok, I'm not going to lose this uh... baby just by having a few scratches" I said trying to reasure him.

"BABY!!!!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all screamed at once...

* * *

Karropp: I am not hopless...Well anyway I hope you like the chapper.

Please R&R People.


	3. Sango's secret

**Sakuragurl: Hey Sorry bout that little mix up last night she must have thought I waz done editing the chapter but I'm done now :P so enjoy and review constructive criticism is greatly appreciated:)**

**On another note I had a very disturbing (as in A LOT of vulgar cursing) review where some1 waz apparently mad me for putting up a challenge 4 reviews and yet said person didn't have the ummm… guts to sign in so I could contact them about it. That review has been deleted and if we receive any more reviews of that sort then I will be blocking anonymous reviews and I really don't want to do that because of only a few rude people.**

**Karropp: Hey everyone, hope you had a nice Christmas and a happy new year, I know I did. I think you guys are gonna like this chapter. I wonder what Sango's secret is?? Teehee well anyway enjoy.**

**Anyhow………………ON with the story and enough of our blabbering :P ………Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sango's Secret**

"What baby?" Sango asked me " Well um...I'm pregnant and..." I took

a breath "...Inuyasha is the father." I could swear that they were

pretending to be shocked about this little piece of information 'I'm also

pretty sure I saw Miroku hand Shippo a few coins while looking a little

defeated'. Sango grabbed me by the arm and half dragged me toward

Kaede's hut. " You actually slept with him? " She asked once we were

in the privacy of the hut 'Kaede was outdoors in the fields putting the

'men' to work'. " Well uh...Ya... how else could I be pregnant." I

replied calmly trying not to blush at the memory. Sango was very

excited about something, I could tell, but about what? " Okay spill it

Sango, you have your own little secret, I know you do." I asked her

now very curious, Sango smiled " Am I that obvious?" she asked while

blushing a little " Yes you are, you look like your about to burst." I

laughed a little. She took a deep breath " Miroku asked me to marry

him! " she said quite quickly " What!!! " I couldn't believe he finally

asked her 'took him long enough' " What did you tell him? " I asked, O

I hope she said yes', Sango's happy smile faded into a sad frown " I

didn't give him my answer yet, I'm not sure if I want to marry him."

She told me sadly " Do you love him? " I asked, though I already knew

the answer " Definitely, but I know how much he likes to flirt with

pretty young girls and I don't want him doing that if we get married,

you know I can get a tad bit jealous." She told me_ 'A TAD jealous??!! _

_Ya and Sesshomaru just loves Inuyasha'_ "Oh...I see... well that's easy

to solve, if he truly loves you and you love him you should say 'yes'

but tell him that you will not stand for any flirting of any other women

except you." I said trying to help her out the best I could, I knew

those two would wind up together someday. "Okay I will. Thank you

Kagome for your help, I really needed it." "No problem. Now go give

him your answer." I told her smiling. "Okay." She said with a smile.

She made her way over to the men. I started to help but as soon as I

started to pull out some weeds Inuyasha stopped me." No Kagome, go

sit and rest, we can do the work! You need to be careful for you and

the pup." he said sounding like an over protective mother, well um

soon-to-be-father I should say now, I should be mad at him but he's

only trying to do his best and besides, I am sorta tired " All right if

your sure." I said, "I am, now sit." he ordered, "Okay, okay, I'll sit

down." I found a spot in the shade under a very large sakura tree. It w

as the perfect spot to watch Sango 'who had just gotten to where

Miroku was standing' give her answer to Miroku. Miroku turned

towards her and they started to talk for about thirty seconds before

Miroku gave a loud shout as he picked up Sango and spun her around

before putting her back down on the ground again. He then gave her a

big hug along with a long slow kiss, Sango laid her head down on his

shoulder as he held her close I could tell he was saying something to

her because they stood up, held hands and walked into the woods. I

saw Inuyasha started to follow them so I called for him to come over.

"Inuyasha come here please." I didn't have to ask twice for he came

right to my side." Do you need something? Water? A..a..blanket..a..."

he said sounding concerned again " No, I don't need anything." I said

interrupting him. " I just wanted to say that you should make sure

nobody, not even you or Shippo go after Miroku and Sango into the

woods .I really think they need some alone time right now." "But..." he

started then stopped when he realized what I meant "Oh... all right"

Inuyasha said with a sigh, all the while grinning a little "T hank you."

When I started to get up Inuyasha said " You don't have to get up

Kagome, What do you need? " he asked concerned once again 'my

goodness if he's worried about me now what going to happen when

I'm bigger let alone in labor' " Nothing I'm just stretching and don't

worry I'm not made of glass, I wont break." I told him trying to

reassure him but still getting slightly annoyed.

* * *

**Inuyasha's pov**

"Okay, all right" Women! All I'm trying to do is help and she

complains. What am I supposed to do? When she told me the news

this morning I felt like the world stopped spinning and when Naraku

threatened her life I was so mad and maybe just a little afraid (not

that I'd admit it though), maybe I should make her stay in her own

time, at least there won't be any demons there." Kagome? Are you

okay? " She looks sick, what should I do? " Kaede! " I shouted " Yes,

Inuyasha." Came the old woman's answer, "What is wrong with

Kagome? Why is she so pale? Is she okay, will she live?! " I ask

sounding more panicked than I want to " Ye must not worry so much

Inuyasha, Lady Kagome only needs to rest a little." Kaede said trying

to reassure me, Kagome smiles weakly "I'm all right Inuyasha but I do

think Kaede is right, maybe I should go lie down for a bit." Well at

least she'll be out of the sun and be able to rest. "Okay Kagome." After

Kaede had gone back to the field. I finally made up my mind and

decided I would take Kagome home to her own time until she was

ready to have the child –that is if she'll let me-. "Kagome", "Yes

Inuyasha? " asked Kagome, " I think you should go to your time for

awhile, okay." I said prying that she'd agree without arguing, "Are you

sure Inuyasha?" she asked me curiously looking a little shocked " Yes

I'm sure Kagome, come on, I'll walk you to the well." I took her hand

in mine as we started to the well, all of a sudden I caught hold of a

nasty scent. I stopped and started to growl…

* * *

**Sakura: I hope you all liked it**

**Karropp: Yay!! We did a cliffy...Muhahahahaha...**

**Sakura: Stop that**

**Karropp: Why?**

**Sakura: Because I said so**

**Karropp: Never...**

**Sakura: Sigh……**

**Karropp: I have a great idea**

**Sakura: What is it? It better not be another Sesshomaru-**

**Karropp: No, no not another one of those (though that thought is very tempting…)**

**Sakura: Oh...What is it?**

**Karropp: We let the readers guess why Inuyasha was growling and-**

**Sakura: The first person to guess it right will get the next chapter dedicated to them**

**Karropp: Hey!!! I was gonna say that...**

**Sakura: Oh...well...too late:P**

**This chapter is longer and will try to make them all this long or ever longer but we can't make any promise.**

**Please R&R ...or else...Muhahahaha...**


	4. Uncle Fluffy

hey every1 i'm soooo sorry i just havent been in the mood 2 go over this chap 2 put up :( (karropp typed it up so i had 2 spell check lol)...anyhow if any1 still reads this story thats great i hope we can finish this story unfortunately karropp may b moving and if that happens we may not get to finish this story :( but we will try 2 finish least puting it on paper so i can post them.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked while looking to where Inuyasha gaze

was directed finally seeing what had caught his hatred. "What the hell do you want!"

Inuyasha spat, Kagome couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru was here, what did he want?

'Duh' he wants Tetsaiga of course she answered herself. "Will you surrender little

brother or shall I take the sword by force?" Asked the stone cold Demon " Ha!, surrender

to you, in your dreams." was Inuyasha's obvious answer "Fine! I'll just have to kill you

first then take it." Said Sesshoumaru "I'd like to see you try." Inuyasha countered once

again while unsheathing his sword, which immediately transformed, he then charged

towards Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru dodged the attack and grabbed Inuyasha by the

arm and threw him at a tree. Inuyasha tried to get up but his back had been hurt when he

hit the tree. 'Damn him' Inuyasha thought. Sesshoumaru starting walking towards

Inuyasha when Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and yelled " If you come any closer I'll

shoot!" while pulling out an arrow from her quiver and setting it up prepared to shoot if

she had to.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru POV **

After Inuyasha foolishly charged at me he swung Tetsaiga at me so I dodged the

sword and grabbed his arm and sent him flying to the nearest tree. Finally Inuyasha will

be no more, just pathetic memories. "If you come any closer I'll shoot!" 'Inuyasha's

wench was threatening me! _**Lord**_ _**Sesshoumaru**_ of the Western Lands! "Do not threaten

me human! If you do not step aside then I'll have to kill you as well. "Don't you dare

touch her you bastard!!" Yelled Inuyasha, 'is it just me or does he seem more protective

than ever over this human?'. 'And why is Inuyasha's scent coming off that human girl?

She never touched him just stood by him so why is his scent coming off her in waves?

Wait I smell his scent coming from inside her, not on her but that would mean. 'No' he

wouldn't have'... "Inuyasha looks like you've been busy since the last time we've met,

now it looks like I'll have two half breeds to dispose of.", "What! Why you, if you touch

or go near Kagome, I swear you'll regret it." Said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I already regret

it." "Regret what Sesshoumaru?" Asked Inuyasha. "You! That I didn't kill you before

you went and decided to make another one. Now I have twice the trouble to deal with but

no matter she'll be easy to dispose of after all she is human, you on the other hand will

suffer for your mistake." I told him disgust lacing my normally icy voice. " I've heard

enough! You will not touch her, ever. I'll kill you here and now before I let that happen."

I saw his eyes harden and for once I knew he was completely serious… I never knew that

was even possible for the whelp, "Then what are you waiting for little brother, kill me."

* * *

**Kagome POV **

Oh no I should have known Sesshoumaru would smell the baby's scent. While I

was watching the battle from the sidelines I couldn't help but notice that every time

Sesshoumaru looked my way he would give me a glare, it sent shivers up and down my

spine, just thinking about it now still did. I watched Inuyasha try to hit his brother but

with no such luck. I wonder how long Inuyasha can keep Sesshoumaru at bay? I mean

Inuyasha is strong but Sesshoumaru is stronger and its only a matter of time before he

gets past Inuyasha. I shake my head trying to rid myself of negative thoughts, I shouldn't

be thinking like this right now but I can't help it.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV **

Damn it, this is harder than I thought. Something's different about Sesshoumaru. I

mean any other time we battle he seems bored, in other words he's more determined to

kill today either me or Kagome, I don't know, but I'm not going to stand by and let that

happen.

* * *

**Normal POV **

"What's wrong Inuyasha, I though you wanted to kill me?" Taunted

Sesshoumaru. "Shut up you bastard, if you would stand still than maybe I could!"

retorted the younger brother. "As if I'm going to that half breed, if you want to kill me

then you'll have to do it the hard way." Said Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha swung Tetsaiga at

Sesshoumaru but he only blocked it with tokengin (sp?). Inuyasha then looked at

Kagome and yelled, "Run!! Go to the well Kagome." She hesitated for only a second

before taking off full speed towards the well. Inuyasha was forced back by tokengin and

flew back a couple of feet. Sesshoumaru stepped forward and gave a small smirk on his

beautiful face. "Feh, what's with the smile?" asked Inuyasha annoyed by his brother's

smug look. "How fast can you run half breed?" was all Sesshoumaru said before taking

off towards where Kagome had run. "Oh shit! That bastard went after Kagome."…


End file.
